


On the Other Side

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper never imagined it would start this way… that he would know he was watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side

Jasper checked his watch and cursed silently. He was running late. Not that he _really_ had anywhere to be, he was only heading home and there wasn’t anything he particularly wanted to watch on TV. But there was something or someone rather that he did want to watch. 

The music had already started when Jasper let himself into his apartment. He kept the light off, unsure if there were any cracks on the other side of the mirror that would alert the one on the other side to his weekly voyeuristic acts. But he was getting ahead of himself. 

Jasper had just moved into this apartment in New York City a few weeks before. The only thing that had seemed odd was the wall of mirrors on the right side of the room. His realtor had explained that the building had once been a dance studio before the current owners had bought and converted the rooms into apartments. The first couple of nights Jasper had found the mirrors a bit unnerving but then he got used to them. It was actually nice not having to have a mirror to check his reflection before work each morning. The floor-to-ceiling mirrors also made for some… _interesting_ personal moments. 

It was after one of those personal, oh alright, he had been masturbating. After finding his completion he was watching his reflection in the mirror, catching his breath. Imagine his surprise when a window on the other side of the mirror slid open and a tan skinned man with dark hair climbed through the window carrying a small boom box. 

Quickly covering himself up Jasper had cleared his throat, ready to ask this young man what he was doing breaking into his apartment. It only took a moment for him to realize that this young man wasn’t paying him any attention. Jasper watched as he plugged the boom box in and turned it on. The man started to stretch and Jasper waved a hand right in front of the mirror. Nothing. 

Jasper glanced up at the top of the mirror and then down at the bottom. Could it be…? A one-way mirror? What was the point of that? For a moment, just a moment, Jasper thought about letting the other know he was here, it didn’t seem right to watch him… But just as he raised a hand to knock on the glass he was captivated by the movements of the other’s body. 

It was wrong. Jasper knew that. But he couldn’t stop himself from watching. 

And that was how he found himself now; week’s later, rushing home to watch the same young man. Twice a week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays the young man would sneak in to dance. And Jasper… well after the first couple of times he realized just how good looking the man was. And those dances and stretches… well they were beyond enticing. 

Jasper left the lights off as he entered his apartment. He could feel the music pulsing through the floor so he knew the young man was already there. Grabbing a beer from the fridge Jasper went and sank into his recliner. 

Not wanting to rush this, Jasper drank from his beer slowly. He watched the man build up a sweat, his bare upper body (because he danced without a shirt) gleaming with sweat. Jasper could feel his arousal growing in his pants and he took another pull from his beer. A particular move made Jasper bite back a groan. 

Before he realized it, his hand had moved to the bulge that had grown in his pants. Jasper cupped and stroked himself through his pants. He licked his lips as he watched the man dance. Did he know how delectable he looked? The tan skin… dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail… the lean but built frame. He had six well defined abs, Jasper had counted. 

It was only so long before Jasper undid his belt and slipped his hand inside his pants. His fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection, stroking slowly before speeding up. His hand found the pace of the music and he matched it, letting his thumb tease the leaking head of his cock. Jasper’s head fell back against his recliner, a soft groan escaping his lips. 

Jasper imagined that tight body pressing against his own. Imagined that all parts of the man’s body were as tight as what he could see. His fingers tightened around his erection. He could feel the heat coiling in his lower stomach, his balls tightening as his orgasm approached. Jasper stroked faster, the still fastened material of his pants creating a tightness that made this moment even better. 

How he wished he knew the man’s name! He would cry it out as he came… but he didn’t and so only a cry of completion left his lips as his orgasm crashed over his system. As the waves rolled over his body Jasper sat catching his breath. He didn’t want to admit it but sleep came much to quickly and the gave in right there in his chair. 

When Jasper woke in the morning he was sticky and had a kink in his neck. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips, the stale taste of beer clinging to his tongue. Thankfully he didn’t have to work Friday’s so he didn’t have to worry about bring late for work. Blinking slowly he looked around and then toward the wall of mirrors. A bit of white caught his eye. 

Standing, Jasper stepped up to the mirror and realized the white was a sheet of paper. It was a piece of paper with writing was taped to the other side of the mirror. A note. What the hell? Leaning closer Jasper read the words aloud. 

“So you like what you see? I’ll try to come more often. – Seth.” Jasper felt a blush spread across his face. He looked at the mirror, swallowing hard. The mirror… wasn’t one-way…


End file.
